1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manifold which is branched out to connect valves of an internal combustion engine of an automobile with either a carburetor or a muffler, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Prior Art
There is generally known in the art a manifold for intake/exhaust systems of an internal combustion engine comprising a manifold main body, branched pipes connected to respective cylinders, and flanges for fixing these branched pipes on cylinder blocks, which are cast-molded and are further cladded on the outer periphery thereof for reinforcement purpose, particularly for an exhaust manifold which contains gases of high temperature and pressure. The conventional manifold however, is defective in that the weight of a manifold itself is heavy and adds an extra weight and size to an internal combustion engine to thereby give limitations to the engine layout design.